Can't We Just Get Along?
by mie.rebus
Summary: Young Lyralei and Traxex will never expect to be paired for a school project. But under some circumstances, they have to. Things can't get worse than this, or can it? Modern-AU.
1. Chapter 1

My first Dota 2 Fanfic. Kinda inspired to try making a modern AU aswell after Nightsilver Tales and Dota High School. This is first time i wrote a story in English, so you might find tons of grammatical errors or typos. I apologize beforehand. If you don't mind, let me know where i went wrong so i can make it right .

I still don't know if i will make any continuation of this, i don't even came up with a tittle. But feel free to enjoy what i have at the moment :)

* * *

><p><strong>Thank God It's Monday<strong>

.

Usually, assignment for school subject such as Life Orientation is fun for Lyralei. But this one is not. Maybe if she has other partner, it will be easier. Unfortunately, she is paired with the most unexpected person for her to even think she will end up as a partner. Her archenemy at Archery Club, Traxex. Not that she hates her, but their relationship is kinda complicated until now.

They're both actually smart, beautiful, and athletic. Pretty much populer among other students, in slight different ways. They seem like always competing in almost everything. Those are what people see with their eyes.

Lyralei actually doesn't mind to be friendly with her, considering they share same passion; Archery. And moreover, they're on the same team.

She tried. But the more she tried to know her better, the more Traxex would close herself from the rest of the world. And it upsets the Ginger even more.

In class, Traxex is very well known as laziest, and most uncaring. She rarely pays attention to what teachers said, and rarely talks to anyone. Just sits there quietly, next to the wall, drawing something on her text book. She'll only do one or two of assignments which she likes.. right before the deadline. None will bother to talk to her.

Lyralei, whom a workaholic type. The one who always studies hard, pays attention in class, gets her assignments done long before everyone else, love to talk to anyone.. even strangers she never met in her life, never has any idea of how Traxex can always passes all the subjects in a whole semester with such attitude. With good grades too, actually. Sometimes better than hers.

At first, Lyralei thought this project will be easier if her partner sits at bay. Do everything alone and remain sane and calm throughout the weekend. At this moment, she will never be happier to see Traxex sitting in her bedroom.

For the project, their class is the luckiest one in getting the weekend card. A student from each class drew a card from a box and whatever written on the card is their assignment and they can't change it. Of course they will make it count for a lot of marks.

Lyralei can still remembers when they were told about their class's very interesting project. Everyone groaned and moaned in displeasure at the sound of having to take a fake baby that was very real like. It cries when unhappy, drink milk, poop, and all thing a normal baby will do.

...

-few hours ago-

"Heyy Heyy, everyone! Remember, this counts a lot. And please.. do not destroy the baby." Said a blonde teacher in a cheerful tone. She picked one of the baby and lifted to the air for every one to see. When it started to cry, everyone groaned again and each gave their own two scents at how stupid this was. "Sadly, it doesnt have a switch to turn off so you guys will have to try your best to babysit them. I think this will teach you a lot. Even prevent premature pregnancies." She chuckled evilly and handed a baby to person nearest to her.

"Oh my God!" The boy in purple polo shirt yelled and pushed away from the desk, nearly falling to the ground. "That was not funny at all, Ms. Rylai."

The teacher laughed and screwed his short mohawk hair. "I'm sorry, Magina. I hope that didn't hurt you."

She then clapped her hands. "Oh yeah, one more thing. The person next to you will be your partner for the weekend. You can choose between staying together or parting ways, but remember! Hand in the report on your experience. Extra marks if your baby returns safely!"

Lyralei turned her head to the person sat next to her and her jaw nearly dropped, "Shite." She whispered.

Traxex glared when she heard Lyralei. Then turned her face away. "I'm not happy either." The pale haired girl muttered.

Lyralei whipped her head around to see Magina receiving his baby from the teacher. His partner being Carl obviously made him yelled that he would never raise a baby with such a narcistic horse. The teacher only laughed and carried on.

Each baby came with a few necessities such as bottle, clothes, diapers and other things to keep the baby happy. It made Lyralei even sicker to her stomach. She had no experience with babies and hope Traxex did. Otherwise, the two would have one hell of a weekend.

What scared her even more was fact which the babies look so freakin real. They had hair on their head! The hair was just like a real person's hair being attached to them! She wondered who created these creatures.

When Ms. Rylai arrived by her desk, her eyes widened when the blonde women handed the baby over to her and smiled encouragingly, "You'll do great."

Lyralei looked down at the baby then at Traxex, who was staring at her. Before she could say a word, the pale haired girl held her hand up to hush her.

"Your baby." She said simply.

...

-present time-

Lyralei watches as Traxex holds the baby as if it is real. They Finally able to enjoy a silence once the baby asleep.

The room is a mess. Diapers, blankets, baby clothes, bottles all over the place. And it has only been few hours after they received their bundle of joy.

"Are we going to name her?" Lyralei asks softly, because apparently this thing is so sensitive to noise. Seriously, technologies are way too advanced these days.

Traxex's pale eyebrow twitches. "It's not even real."

"I know. I'm just saying we might probably get higher mark if we perceive this as our child."

"Please, stop! You're creeping me out!" Traxex speaks louder this time. And there it is, the damn crying starts. She stands up and holds the baby in front of her face. "You know what? Satan. Some name for you." Suddenly, the baby stop crying.

Lyralei just watches in horror. True that the baby is a satan-like. But she still won't call her that. "You can't name her that."

"Fine. Lyralei. Same thing, right?"

"True, but that will be weird when comes the time to.." Traxex smiles meaningfully at her project partner before The Ginger realises something. "Heyy! Did you just similize me with Satan!?" She makes sure to speaks softly enough for the baby to go back to sleep.

"Sssssssttttt!" Traxex doesn't satisfied. She puts her finger front of her lips to reminds her ginger classmate how creepy this thing is.

Traxex puts the baby on the bed with extreme cautious. She sighs in relief after her attempt is a big success.

"So what." She then mumbles into the pillow.

"What will the arrangements be?" Lyralei asks as she gathers all of the things around the room.

"I'm leaving Lyralei with you and going home."

"No. You're not. And stop calling her by my name!"

"I'm _not _playing mommy with you."

Lyralei furrows her brows at Traxex as a response. Arms full of baby clothes and diapers with a bottle in her hand.

"You fit the part though. You look just like a sweet little mommy." Traxex snorts at her and sits up.

"Well that's not gonna change my mind. You're helping me this entire weekend or i will tell Ms. Rylai that you did _nothing._ This time, you can happily fail. I won't give a shite about it."

The Ginger's words surprise her and she nods her head in approval. "You got some tits on you, Ginger head."

"Of course. I'm a female if you haven't notice." Lyralei replies.

Traxex's face twists into confusion upon hearing her reply. "But you don't have a brain. I prefer not to said balls, tits are better anyway."

The ginger stops for a moment then says, "Ooooh." With a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Oh?" Traxex asks.

Lyralei doesn't really know how to response and turns to her partner, "Huh?"

"Tits."

"What?"

The pale haired girl just stares at her with her signature poker face.

"Oh. I meant i understand when you used the breast terms."

"Just say it. Tits."

"No."

Their chit-chat is suddenly cut short by a sound of crying, yet again.

"What now?" Traxex asks.

"Do i look like someone who knows what to do?" Red head replies with a sarcastic question. "Maybe she needs milk."

"Give her milk then."

"But i've never made a formula before. Not in my lifetime." Lyralei admits, then walks over to picks up the baby.

"Satan wants your tits."

The ginger's gorgeous green eyes widened, "You don't think they..?"

"They what?" Traxex raises one of her pale eyebrow.

"Do you think that they can be soothed by suckling on a nipple?" Lyralei asks innocently.

Traxex almost break apart. Never will she ever picture Lyralei, one of the top student on her class, her rival in archery, said something like that. It's like her images on this red headed girl are destroyed in mere seconds. So, she decides to have some fun in this turn of events.

With the most serious tone she has, and also puts her best acting skill to a test. "Yeah. Was checking up on them. It did say they'll calm down if you let them suck your tits."

"Really?" Lyralei asks in doubt. Eyes flicking between doll at her hand and at Traxex.

"Yeah." Her classmate answers calmly while leaning back. Hands on the back of her neck. Right now, Traxex tries her best to holds back the laughter from bursting out. If Lyralei really fall for it, she'll laugh herself to dead for sure.

"Are you sure?"

"Dead sure." She assures her with a smile on her face. The most false smile she ever threw at someone else.

With a nervous hand, Lyralei begins to pull forest green shirt she's wearing up. But just about halfway to her abdomen, she stops and stares at her classmate, who looks both confuse and flabbergast.

"Actually.." Lyralei walks over, leans down to give the baby to Traxex. "... You should do it."

Traxex's eyes look at Lyralei's in utter horror. "No freakin way! Your nipples are bigger than mine. You do it!"

"Traxex, come on!" Lyralei demands, arm reaches out to grab Traxex's dark blue hoodie. Traxex slaps incoming hand with her lefty and pull up the forest green shirt instead, using her other free hand. The baby cries in Lyralei's arm as the two continue to fight on.

"Wait, wait." Suddenly, the ginger cancels her next attack then looks deep down to Traxex's eyes, who's now beneath her torso. "How in the world, you know my nipples are bigger?"

"I just know."

"People with small breasts usually have smaller nipples, you know."

"Oh so you're admitting yours are small?"

"Not really small, but.."

The baby starts the crying again, even louder now. Pulling them away from their conversation.

"Feed it!" Traxex insists. "For crying out loud, that thing is freakin annoying!"

"Why the hell i have to be one who do all the job?" Lyralei is shaking the baby in her arms, in attempt to make the crying stop.

"You're the mother."

"But you're the mother too! Damn it, Trax!"

"Nope. I'm a person who ready to leave."

"You can't just leave."

"Watch me." She then gets off the bed and makes her way to the exit. But stopped midway by Lyralei's arm grabbing tightly on her shoulder.

"Don't leave me alone."

"Oh my god, we sound like a married couple in the verge of dissociation." Traxex shudders.

"Do your part, i'll do mine. Then we'll get through this. " Lyralei lifts the baby on her shoulder, pats her back softly.

"Fine. I will." Traxex stomps back to bed and sits down. Arms cross over her chest. "You sleep on floor with Lyralei."

"Seriously?! This is my room! Besides, my bed can fits two of us."

"And Lyralei?"

"Between us. And didn't i tell you to stop calling her me?"

...

-2 hours later-

"I'm so not doing this." Traxex gets off the bed. Grabs all blankets she can gets her hands on to places them on the floor. When she has successfully made a nest-like bed, she holds the baby up and puts her on it, then cover her with other blanket. After that, she jumps back to bed. Her eyes meet Lyralei's as they're facing each other. "This is weird."

"Indeed." Lyralei turns around to face the wall and shuts her eyes. "Good night."

"Night." Traxex replies as she turns the light off then settles to bed.

...

3 hours. A good 3 hours are given by the baby before wrecks havoc her parents sweet dreams. A pale haired girl is first to wake. "Lyralei, get up!"

Her classmate is still drolling in deep sleep. Doesn't even budge. With a heavy sigh, Traxex shoves a pacifier into the baby's mouth. Hoping it'll works. When it doesn't work at all, she gets up, grabs a bottle, and again puts it into the baby's mouth but to no avail. Last thing she has in mind is the worst scenario in area.

Sure enough, Satan needs diaper change.

It disgusts her. Traxex takes the shitty diaper off and nearly gasp. She keeps telling herself that it's not even real. Even if it's not real, even if it's not real.. but.. why the hell it has to be so fucking realistic up to this level? Changing a dirty diaper is not pleasant for her.

"Ginger head!" She yells. Lyralei turns around, still half asleep. "It shites! I'm not cleaning this!"

"Just wipe her butt."

"There're no force on Earth or Heaven can make me do that!"

"It's not real poop. Do it."

"I don't care. It's your baby."

"_Our _baby." Lyralei corrects her.

"Right. Do our baby a favor; change the diaper. For the sake of humanity."

Lyralei groans lazily but gets up anyway, like she doesn't have any choice. Less than 5 minutes, the baby is clean and quiet.

"Not that hard." She comments and then throws her body back to her bed to get to her side. Traxex is already asleep.

...

Next morning is even worse. The two students are like stuck in an endless nightmare where they won't wake no matter what they do. Nothing will quiet the baby down. They've tried everything, but the baby still cries and won't stops for a sec. Traxex loses her mind for few times, and almost slaps the baby in the face.. using a chair which she lifts without ease.

Lucky for them, Lyralei always there to prevents anything horrible happens to their baby. Or else, they won't get the project done.

Lyralei decides to hit the shower early, to clears up her mind. Nothing more refreshing than water splashing your entire body in the morning. Leaving Traxex alone with the baby.

"Just keep quiet, please! I trully beg you.." She yells in frustation. It works. Sudden silent fills the empty air. The room is at it's peace. Traxex literally cries out tears of joy at this moment of silence.

She carefully places the baby on the bed, walks toward the bathroom, opens it's door and looks inside. "Satan has calmed down."

"I can hear so." The showering girl turns to face her classmate. "Thought i will never like silence. But this.. is something else."

"So, you do have tits" Traxex comments on her upper body parts.

"Some eyes you got there." The taller girl says to the pale haired one. A bit annoyed at her words. "Are you going to shower?"

"I don't have any change here. I'll go home and come back later."

"Don't you dare leaving me alone with Satan. I'll lend you mine."

"Sure." Traxex rolls her eyes and takes her steps out of the bathroom. "I'll just help my self then." She says, opening Lyralei's drawer. After a while digging through bunch of shirts, she finds suitable one. Then ambles back to bathroom.

"One of my favourites.. Nice taste." Lyralei tells the pale head as she is hanging her towel up on the hook next to the sink.

Traxex tosses Lyralei's shirt onto the counter and getting undress right away. Both Lyralei and her have no shame.

Lyralei Finishes getting ready while Traxex still on shower. They're not bothered by each other's presence. Not a single feeling of awkwardness coming to their nerves. Once the red head is done, she gets out of the fogged room and settles down on the bed.

Peace and quiet are all she needs now. Her mind is already too tired after all this. And still, they have a day to pass through before this hellish weekend is over.

She smiles at the irony. Usually people never want weekend ends so badly. They just wish Monday will never come. It also applies to her. Though so love to studies and doing assignments, she still needs break time to enjoy her little world.

She almost falls asleep from that thought but sits up when Traxex enters the room. Eyes lock the shorter girl for few secs. Long beautiful pale hair, still wet, loose passes her shoulders. Lyralei's shirt size is thightly wraps her upper body but somehow still looks fit. Traxex only covers her lower with mere undies. And that makes Lyralei thinks she looks really nice.

"Wow," Lyralei gives her a short comments.

"I know, i'm irresistible." She replies, a seductive smile covering her face.

Lyralei giggles lightly, "Uh-huh."

"So what do we do now?" Traxex asks. Having no idea in her mind.

Lyralei Shrugs, "Write the report?" She suggests.

"No." An instant decline from her partner.

"Movie?"

"Yes."

"Alright, what do you want to watch?" Lyralei heads to her computer and switches it on.

"Surprise me." Traxex yawns and leans back down onto bed.

While Lyralei searches through her list of movies, Traxex takes the time to observes her partner's body in silence. She's wearing a baggy green shirt with a big yellow smiley face on front. Just baggy green shirt. Not sure if she wears anything under that shirt or puts any pants, because the shirt cover down her thighs.

After all this time she knew her, being in same class, doing many club activities together, she just realized that this Ginger has a model's body. A perfectly slim body which most of girls could just dream of. Legs so toned and slender, like she can fits into everything. And that ass..

"Lyralei?"

"Yes?"

"You have one hell of an ass."

"Ihihi.. Sexy, isn't it?" Lyralei lets loose soft chuckles, and shaking her bottom part at Traxex to see while still clicking and scrolling her mouse.

She remembers Lyralei always loves to eat. Another passion her rival has, aside from archery. And she didn't remember Lyralei ever going on a diet or anything like that. That girl is a beast when it comes to food. She never holds herself back. Where the hell those foods went?

"Ahah! Found one." She sets the movie, then joins Traxex on the bed.

She has moved closer to Traxex without realizing. The pale head seems not too worries about it. The movie rolls for a while, until they both groan on the sound of baby crying.

"Trax?"

"No!"

...

Finally, as the Sun rises in Monday morning, the torture which put on their shoulder for entire weekend will be over soon. Entire class never been so glad Monday comes to their aid. So then they all gather in class as usual.

Everyone looks so tired that they don't even talk at all. There only sound of silence filling up. A blonde woman finally makes her way in. Looking each of her gloomy student with a bright smile.

"So, anyone still wants a baby?" She asks. Dancing on her students miseries. The whole class keep quiet until Magina speaks loudly.

"No! I will never have a child! Ever! Especially with this guy! Not a chance!" He frowns heavily while pointing a long blonde guy in white vest next to him.

"I hate you too, dumbass." Carl just grumbles and fixing his glasses frame between his nose bone with only middle finger. He turns his head to Magina to make sure he gets the message.

"There, there. It seems society won't need you guys to fill the role of babysitter." The cheerful tone of their teacher tries to cool the heat between the two. "Okay, listen up! All of you will have chance to give a presentation. Make me proud, kiddo!"

Every pair has their chance. When it comes to Lyralei's, she has to wakes her partner, who's drolling on her desk next to her. Traxex refuses to gets up at first, but then reluctantly follows Lyralei's steps to get their job done.

Lyralei gives a well written presentation. Well, she mostly googled on parenting. Copy-paste, copy-paste. Cut here, cut there. Added some of her own thoughts. It was all on Traxex to blame. The pale head procastinated it on the other day, so they didn't have enough time to write it on their own. Lyralei really pissed off at her partner being so careless.

But she has done well. Ms. Rylai is impressed by her words and looks like won't has any idea of where that coming from.

"Traxex?" The blonde teacher turns to asks Lyralei's partner who just got home from another planet.

"What?" She faces her teacher. Blank face. Few students laugh at Traxex's lack of awareness in this topic.

Ms. Rylai is not a type of teacher who mad easily facing a student with special attitude like Traxex. "Why don't you tell us all, what you might learn from this project?" So she smiles instead.

"..." Traxex makes her brain works out for few seconds. "I'm just glad not being a straight." Then winks cheekily at Lyralei.

All eyes in entire class including the blonde teacher's widened and lock the ginger.

"Why everyone's..." The ginger's mind needs more time to downloads new information. "... WHAT!?" Before she goes all bright red.

"Damn it, Trax!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Art Class Vandalism**

**.**

"What was that?!" Asks a particular Ginger haired girl. A bit of annoyed slips in her tone as she stands next to her classmate, who's opening her locker and prepare for next class.

"What was what?" Her classmate replies, without even takes a look at who she's talking to. Taking no interest.

"You know exactly what i mean."

"Nope. Not a clue."

"You said you're not straight and winked at me!" Lyralei tries to keep her voice down. Doesn't want anyone in the hallway to hear it. "In front of the class too!"

"Oh. That. Relax. It was just a joke."

"A joke? Seriously, Trax? Because that was not funny at all." The taller girl seems more irritated upon hearing the pale haired girl's reply.

"Seeing those eyes lock you in disbelief, it was worth it." Traxex can't help herself but smirks, remembering what has happened in the early day. "For me, at least." She looks into Lyralei's green pupils with a sweet mocking face.

The Ginger's face twitches, startled by the words she hears. "I can't believe you."

"I told you. Relax."

"But now the entire class think we are a couple!"

"Let them be. They can't say shite about it." Traxex says, while grabbing her paint tools.

"How can you be so.. ignorance?" Lyralei asks.

"What? Am i that bad for you?"

"Urrgh!" Feels lost, Lyralei finally stomps away from her classmate's locker and decides to go to their next class before anyone else.

...

As the Life Orientation comes to an end, the students prepare for next subject; Art. She takes a seat in the middle of the art class. After Traxex 'little confession' during presentation, Lyralei looks so pissed more than ever. What's more, Traxex not taking it seriously, like it was no big deal.

On another note; because of Traxex too, she has to write the report all by herself. And the pale haired girl seems doesn't know how to say even a simple word such,

"_I don't know, like; **thank you**, Lyralei. Or at least **think **before she pulls off some 'jokes'." _The ginger frowns at her own thoughts.

"What's up with that look?" Suddenly, she is surprised by a male voice out of the blue. She recognizes it. A similiar voice which usually talks to her in their daily week days.

"Magi!" The ginger heart's beat increases to her extend. Her words come out in high pitched tone to the boy standing beside her. Thight, light purple shirt wraps his tanned body which he doubles it with darker purple jacket. His hair is maroon colored in shape of short mohawk. "I hate when you do that!"

"Do what?"

"Suddenly appears out of nowhere."

"Umm.. i walked in just now, you know. Through that door." He replies, tilting his head to the front door. "You just too busy with whatever you have in mind to notice."

"No. You always like that. A second you're here, then next 5 secs, you'll be at somewhere else. It's bugging me."

"As i said, sometimes people just too busy to notice me."

Lyralei furrows her brows, "Yeah, right."

Not hearing any answer yet, he repeats himself. "So, what's up with that look?" Then sits next to Lyralei.

Lyralei looks hesitant to tell her mohawk friend. She bits her bottom lip, but let him know anyway. "That whole thing about 'not being straight' in Ms. Rylai's class."

"Ahh, that."

"Can you believe it? I mean, what's wrong with her? What did i do to her?" The ginger grumbles.

The boy's pale eyes looks at Lyralei's, then Magina shruggs, "Maybe she just wants to be friend with you."

"A million ways to make friend, and she picked that one? Great." Lyralei says, her brows twitches at the boy.

"Look, i don't really know Traxex, just like the rest of us. I have no idea why she did it." Magina rests his head on the palm of his hand and simpers. "But i bet you two can get along really well. You have so many things in common after all."

"No way." The ginger simply denies.

"Yes way."

"Name one thing we have in common then." Just about when Magina opens his mouth to say a word, Lyralei immediately adds. "Asides from archery."

"..." Hardly to find any other answer, the boy in purple shuts his mouth.

"That's what i thought."

"What i'm trying to say is, once you know her better, it'll be easy. She might even be your best friend. Like.. like.."

"Like you and Carl?"

The mohawk haired gasps, can't believe what he just heard. "I am _**not **_that cheap!"

The ginger let loose soft chuckles and continues to tease him. "It's okay, Magi. Pretends to hate each other, but actually getting closer and closer every each day.. that's cute if you ask me."

"Okay that's it! How many times do i have to tell you? I hate that horse!" Magina sputters, he leans back on his chair. Arms cross over his chest. "Especially after the project. Ugh!"

"Why do you hate him that bad anyway?"

"Because he always studies."

"Doesn't make sense. I always study, but you talk to me just fine."

"Talking to you is fun. I don't know, you're carrying around that kind of cheerful aura.. or some sort."

"You're weird." Lyralei giggles at him.

"Plus, he's falling in love so deep with himself." The maroon haired places his lips near Lyralei's ear, whispers. "I can't stand it anymore. I really want to hug him.. around the neck.. using a strap." Then back to where he was.

Just about their last conversation drops, a long blonde haired guy walks in. Wearing all whites from bottom to top. His signature vest, which easily recognized. Under the vest is a blouse with high collar. He also wears glasses and a white jeans. Nerdy looks, if you ask Magina.

"Speak of the devil." Magina mumbles, earning a glare from the blonde.

The guy says nothing and just keep walking. To Lyralei and Magina surprise, Carl chooses a seat in front of his archenemy. Both of them flabbergast. He pulls back the seat, causing scretch noise in purpose.

"Shut up, horse! I'm not talking to you!" Magina yells to him although Carl hasn't say anything at all. The boy in white turns around to face the boy in purple.

Nothing comes out of the blonde's mouth for a moment. Just staring at Magina before says, "Fuzzy peaches." Then turns away.

"Bfffftt!" Lyralei tries her best to hold back the laughter upon hearing Carl's reaction.

"What the..!? Do i look a fuzzy peach?" Magina asks his ginger friend on his right.

Lyralei's gorgeous green eyes observe the boy's face. Round head, almost bald, with only a little touch of maroon hair. "Well, honestly? Yes, a bit."

Once again, he gasps. His pale orbs widdened. "I can't believe you."

After a while, the rest of the class walk in. Everyone takes their preferable seat, means art class is about to start. Couple minutes later, seats are already full. Last student who enters the room is a pale haired girl wearing dark blue hoodie and black jeans. She ambles toward Lyralei down the aisle.

The ginger tries to occupy herself, not wanting any eyes contact between them. But as Traxex comes closer, Lyralei can't resists the urge to glance at her classmate. One quick glance, that's all it takes to make Traxex winks for the sakes of teasing her.

Lyralei feels the shiver comes down to her spine. And awkwardly back to any random stuff she's doing. Traxex passes her by, to sit on the only empty seat left in this room. Behind the ginger.

Then, finally the teacher arrives. All students surprise to see that instead of their usual art teacher, it's a blonde women with a bright smile who enters the room.

"Hello, guys! It's me again, yeaay! I'm going to be your subtitute art teacher for today since Mr. Strygwyr is absent." Ms. Rylai says in her usual cheerful tone.

"Why is he absent today, Ms. Rylai?" A random voice asks.

"Hmm, not quite sure. Some stuff about twins, sacred, ceremonial... thingy." She answers, index finger on her chin with an innocent expression like there's nothing wrong in her words.

Everyone looks dumbfounded upon hearing the answer. They always thought there's something odd about Mr. Strygwyr, but not that odd. And yet, another thought comes in their mind. _"How dull this young teacher could be!?" _Oh well.

"Anyway!" Sound of Ms. Rylai clapped hands echoes. "Mr. Strygwyr left me a note to take care of you guys. Although, to tell the truth, i have no idea what to do when it comes to art." She admits without ease. "Well if only people consider making snow angels is art, then i'm a prodigy."

Everyone grins at the young teacher joke. Except a particular pale head student.

"So maybe i'll just give an assignment to draw whatever you like today." Some students seem so happy. This can be mean one thing; free time. Seeing that, the blonde teacher quickly adds. "Take it seriously, kiddo. Because i'll hand them over to Mr. Strygwyr. All else, unleash your wildest imagination and be the next Da Vinci, or Picasso, or Michael Angelo."

"Ooh, i also have another class to teach at the moment, so i'll leave you guys for couple minutes. Have fun!" With that, Ms. Rylai leaves the class.

...

-Half an hour later-

Entire class enjoy on their drawing. Eventhough with some noises here and there, because, you know. No teacher. It's a miracle the class hasn't turn into chaos.. yet. But for Magina, who isn't good at drawing at all, it's boring. He just leans back and leaves his paper clean from any scratch.

He takes a peek on what the long blonde guy in front of him is doing. After he finds out, his pale pupils roll. Carl is diligently working on a drawing of himself. Magina turns his head to the right to see Lyralei does a sketch of a beautiful heroin while humming. One that quite popular even among girls, called Alleria. On the other side, he sees Traxex draws a night view of some weird but beautiful forest. The drawing looks just as cold as the artist.

Has nothing to do at the mean time, he leans over to Lyralei and draws a dick on her paper - just a simple outline of dick, nothing more - with a sly hand movements. The ginger doesn't even have chance to anticipate.

"Magi! What the hell!?" Lyralei yells and looks furiously at his mohawk friend.

Magina doesn't say a word, just chuckling at what he has done. Make Lyralei shakes her head and then erases the D.

After it's gone, the purple boy does it again. This time, Lyralei isn't the only victim. Somehow, he moves in a blink of an eye and draws it on Carl's papper too. Right in the nose of the picture of Carl before back to his seat. The ginger gives him a death glare.

Carl turns around, "Is it really necessary, _peach_?" He grumbles.

"Yes. It is. _Horse."_

_"_Why?"

"I'm bored of this class."

The blonde boy can only sighs, fixing his glasses frame with only middle finger like he always does when he's dealing with Magina and back to his papper.

"Stupid peach face." He whispers, but still loud enough to be heard.

Lyralei tugs at her hair and once again, erases the D and draws over that spot.

Magina is on a spree and no one can stop him. He even snatches Traxex's paper and draws a gigantic dick on it. Lyralei and Carl stop for a while, holding their breath to see what it's gonna be. They'd never expect that idiot to bother the pale head.

Traxex's cyan eyes look down at the paper for few seconds before nods her head. "Good job." Thumb raises at the evil do'er for approval.

The three look completely deadpanned.

"You okay with that?" Lyralei asks.

"It's okay. Maybe it's because he doesn't have one."

Hearing her words, Magina gasps in disbelief, "i _have _one!"

"Oh sorry. Didn't know that." Traxex shruggs at him. "I thought your name is the only thing you have, Ma-gi-na." And carries on the scoffs.

"Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Calling me that."

"What? Your name? Maginamaginamaginamaginamaginamagina." Traxex repeats his name in a quick phase. Flat face.

"Aaarrrgh! Enough! My name becomes a disgrace in your mouth! Don't ever call me that again!" The mohawk drowns in frustation.

"Then you prefer fuzzy peaches?" Carl interupts.

"Oh for crying out loud, Carl! No one is talking to you!"

"What do we suppose to call you if you refuse your own name?" Lyralei laughs at the event. Doesn't expect she can laughs at what happens among her unlikely friend.

"Oh God. I can't believe you guys." The maroon haired sputters and flips over his paper. Finally starts a sketch.

Lyralei, who's obvious about what just transpired over the past few minutes asks, "What are you sketching now?"

"Your mom." Magina answers simply.

"Excuse me!?" Lyralei's face puzzles.

"It's a horse."

"A horse?" Carl checks things out, just to make sure Magina doesn't draw his face instead.

"No. An eagle."

"So, it's an eagle?" Traxex can't help but jumps into the convo.

"Not quite. It's a dragon."

"A dragon then. Davion will totally love it." Lyralei states.

"Almost. More like a lion."

"Lion from the vodoo club?" Carl asks again.

"Maybe.. it's closer to a viper."

"A nether snake?" This time, Traxex's turn to asks.

"Getting closer. A bear."

"A bear. Really?" The ginger is confused by the sketch.

"No. Not really. It's a discord."

"From my little pony?" For the third time, Carl asks.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! ALL OF YOU! I'M BORED TO DEAD, OKAY!?" He shreds his paper into pieces and goes for a rampage. Draws gigantic flaming dick on everyone's paper under 15 seconds mark.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thank you very much for all the reviews and suggestions. Really glad you guys like it. So yeah, i decided to make another chapter. This chapter was inspired on true story in my friend's art class (Ffn id: Calling all hearts. Thanks a lot for granted me to use the idea!). Now every one draws the D on each other paper. Lol.

I'm working on other fic, so maybe any update will be super late because i can't concentrate lately. Real life thingy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Magina and The Girl Wearing A Scarf**

**.**

Saturday. The week is already off to a rough for Magina; sliding off the bed, he finds a nearby shirt and sweater which he uses to cover his exposed torso. It is Saturday morning and he has planned on staying and relaxing the whole day, after a twisted week he has. Now, he is forced to leave the house because his parents are having company over.

Sure he can stay and introduce himself, but he just isn't feeling it today. He opens the window of his second floor room and about to jump off. But not before leaving a note to mother.

_Went to store, be back later. Left phone to charge._

Magina leaves the note on his table, and waves at his dog, which eyeing him as he sneakily walks toward the window. "Stay, don't give me that look. I'll be back soon." He says.

Without even hesitating, he leaps off the window and rolls forward when his foots land on the soft grass. He hears a women voice calls his name from above. "Magina, you there?"

"_Oh shite, better hurry then." _He thought in mind, then runs toward gate of his backyard. Leaves his house, his mother, his dog.. behind.

Not sure how long he'll stay out, but he can worry that later. Carries on walking with hands in pocket, the warmth of his house likely gives him false sense of reality about temprature outside.

Pale orbs lock up the clouds, gray and gathering. Not so sunny Saturday, it seems.

Then, as he drifts his eyes to his side, he sees something that makes him almost catch his breath.

A girl with pitch black long hair and a violet scarf is looking at the sky like expecting for some alien being to abduct her is just standing there, in a small park and Magina just looks after for what almost seemed like hours.

Because to Magina, she is gorgeous. All of sudden, small dots of water fall. It's drizzling. The Maroon haired boy takes his eyes off of her for a moment to see the gray clouds.

But when his pale eyes return, he sees her azure pool orbs staring right into his soul.

"Uhm.." His brain is quickly trying to think of something to avoid awkwardness, but to no avail. She takes a step back, turns around, and walk away. Ignoring the fact their eyes just met. "Aaaand.. That was awkward."

The maroon haired walks into the small park and takes a seat on nearby bench. "I didn't _freak _her out, did i?" He asks no one in particular, sarcastically, then covers his head with hood. "I mean, stared her like that... Oh God, what am i thinking?"

There's a nearby litlle convenience store where locals use to get their goods; newspapers, food, all kind of miscellaneous tools. Also a place where Magina buys his favorite magazines and comics. As he walks in, he notices a certain blonde guy at the cash register.

"Horse."

"Peach face."

That is all said from each other's mouth while the peach ambles to magazine racks.

"_Of all the places, he has to work here." _Magina's mind grumbles.

Unbeknownst to Magina, a particular pair of azure irises are staring at him behind a shelf. Violet scarf wraps her neck.

She takes a deep breath and walks to the counter, checking to see if he is still looking at opposite direction every few seconds.

Reaching the counter, she places her things down to take her wallet out; raising her shoulders like trying to create some camouflage. Carl, meanwhile, raises one of his blonde eyebrow, looks at her curiosly while scanning her item one by one.

"That'll be 625 gold." Carl says. When the girl reaches into her wallet, she hears a burst of laugh from behind. Magina is standing there, completely oblivious to the girl in front.

His attention is solely on comic which he picks up.

"I'm sorry for the loud noise. If that bothers you, i'll tell that stupid baldy to leave." The blond points out.

"N-no, it's fine.. here." She hands over 800 gold.

"Do you happen to have twenty five gold? We're kind of low on change."

"Uhm, yeah. I think i have some-" She begins to fumble around her wallet, only to make a bunch of coins fall out, hitting the counter top loudly. "I-i'm sorry, give me a sec.." She deperately wants to get out of there, and keep searching hastily for the remaining change.

Now it takes longer than it suppose to be.

The black haired girl thinks that the guy behind her definitely heard all of it. But she is wrong. That mohawk guy still fixates on his comic.

Carl eyes lock on, noticing this girl weird attitude. And still have no idea... Why the hell she had to pour all of her coins like that? "I'll just give the change."

She looks up gracefully, " Thanks."

"Oh Please, don't worry about it at all."

Magina, unbelievably takes his pale eyes off his comic and says, "Damn it, Carl! Keep your voice down! Trying to read something here."

"Shut it. You're lucky enough i don't throw your lazy ass out for reading samples too damn long." The blonde shrudds to his classmate. "Here you go, Miss. Sorry about that." He quickly adds.

The girl nodds, then moves slowly away. To the exit. When she turns around, she realises that the guy didn't look at her a bit. When she's about to leave, a whine arises from him.

"Shite! Left my wallet at home.. Carl, can i have this? I'll come back with the money." Magina asks, putting the comics in front of Carl's face.

"I know you're an idiot." Carl's hand reaches to the comic and puts it down to counter top. "I just don't expect you can go this far. Of course.." Magina actually grins upon hearing his reply.

"Thanks dude, you're the-"

"... **Not**." Before Carl snorts his unfinished sentence.

"-Worst. You are the worst horse ever existed."

"I'll get fired, dumbass peach of crap."

The girl knows it is none of her bussiness, but she figures that there's no way someone like him is purposely trying to stalk her. She reluctantly turns around and places some money on table. "Here, keep the change."

Magina and Carl look at the girl takes steps out of the store. Two pairs of eyes blinking rapidly in fizzzle. Magina's mind clicks when he realizes that was the girl from earlier.

"This is more than enough, right?" Maroon haired asks his classmate.

"Yup. It is. Here's your-" Magina dissappears from Carl's sight in an instant to catch up to the girl. "-Change"

The rush of cold air and drops of drizzle aren't helping. Luckily, he spots her around the corner. "Hey, wait!"

She stops, already determines who's voice is shouting. "You don't have to pay me back."

"At least let me say 'thank you'."

"There. You've said it."

"And i'll pay you back."

"Trust me. No need to worry about it."

"You were the girl at park, right?"

The question makes her turns around and glances curiously, "What's it with you?"

"Uh.. N-nothing, just.. i haven't seen you around before." Magina answers, words are not flowing smoothly. "New to this place?"

She briefly pauses, "Yes. Just moved in recently."

"Ahh, i see. Let me be the first to say- Welcome to The Neighborhood." Said pale eyes boy, spreading wide his arms and smiling. "A nice, small place where it gets really cold, then really hot."

She slightly giggles, "Thank you. I see you don't really care about what you're wearing outside." Then observes at Magina's choice of attire; short navy blue pants, a hotel room slippers, and dark purple sweater. "Considering this place can get 'really cold'."

The boy clutches the back of his head, "My house isn't far, and i was- you know.. killing time."

The girl's clear azure pupils widened, "Really? Me too."

Magina smiles a bit upon hearing her response, "So.. Uh, still want to kill some more time?"

She opens her lips, about to reply when her phone rings. "Excuse me... Hello, Mom? Do i have to? ... Okay then, i will." Tone of defeat as something came up. "So sorry, i must go back home."

When she runs for few steps, she is stopped by Magina. "Wait, if you find yourself lost around here.. ask me. I have my phone with me." He searches for his device, but quickly a sentence fills his mind. _Left phone to charge_. "Aww, crab nuggets!" The boy tells dissapointed while the girl locks his flinching pale orbs.

"No worries, i'll figure out a way. If i _ever _lost." She turns away and doesn't want to keep her mother waiting.

"Right..." Magina awkwardly raises his arm, waives goodbye. "Well- uh.. See you around, i guess..?"

She stares him for a moment. Then gives in, "0888-92736."

Magina ears perk up as he sees her runs away from him. Still doesn't know what she means by that.

"Wai- wha.. I mean, huh?" His eyebrow twitches in confusion, before snaps it out. "Her number!" He immadiately rushes back to store, to get a pen, pencil, marker, or anything, and something to write on.

"0888-92736!" Where a confused Carl takes a step back when Magina yells random number at his face. "Give me a paper and something to write with, now! Move it!"

"..." Calmly, Carl gives him the demands. Not even interested to ask why, showing pure boredom in his expression. "Now get out. Before i call the police, tell them there's a robbery going on here."

Magina promptly write down the number, ecstatic as he runs out the store and heads back home.

Reaching the backyard, he climbs nearby tree and make a way to his room. As soon as he steps in, the door swings open. "Magina!"

"Mom! Hi, I'm back." Her mom takes him by surprise. He's trying to catch a breath and smiling.

"I can see that. We'll talk about it later. Come donwstairs, i want you to meet our neighbors."

"They're still here? Oh my, i swear, your conversation might last for eternity."

"Hush, kiddo. They want to meet you." His mom says, pulling her son's right arm downstairs.

In the living room, his father speaks, "Ahh, and this is my son, Magina, say hello to our new friends."

Magina is stunned to see a familiy of three. Parents and a daugther. Jaws nearly drop, and his eyes widened in disbelief. The girl's azure eyes in front of him, staring back. With the same dumb look on her face.

"_What kind of sorcery is this?"_


End file.
